I've missed you
by LivLuvHG7273
Summary: Three years after the rebellion ended, Katniss Everdeen opens her finances door to find the face of her old hunting partner. Bad summery but it's an ok story : Pairings: Peeta/Katniss. Johanna/Gale. Finnick/Annie Yes Finnick is alive :D Bad summary but still read please! Gales POV


**Hey Everyone! This is just my attempt at Katniss and Gale's reunion after Mockingjay. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Parings are: Peeta\Katniss**

**Johanna/Gale |Im kinda obsessed with them :P|**

**Finnick is alive because how could I live without him- I mean how could Annie and her baby live without him. So there will be Finnick and Annie in here.**

* * *

_Three years!_ Thats how long it has been since we won the rebellion. How long since I've seen my family. How long since I've seen Catnip.

Today I finally decided to go back to 12. Well, it wasn't really my idea, though. Surprisingly, I have made a friend in Johanna Mason, and she encouraged me to finally go back to 12. When she first suggested it, i declined immediately. After hours of going over the pros and cons of going back, I realized it was ridiculous to not go back.

That is how I find myself on a train from District 2 heading to, my old home, District 12. I'm not alone though. Johanna agree to tag along. She said that she would like to see how 'Brainless and Baker Boy' are doing. I think that she just doesn't want to be left alone for a long time, but I don't ask her.

"Attention riders! We will be arriving at District 12 in 3 minutes! Make sure you have all your belongings. We hoped you enjoyed the ride." After hearing that announcement, me and Jo ( a nickname I call her ) silently get our suitcases, mine being a plain black one and hers a deep Green color, and go to the now open doors.

"Ready for this, Hawthorne?" she asks sarcastically. I just chuckle, and say "well there's no turning back now, is there?" we both laugh a little. I think that Katniss still lives in her Victor Village house, so I start heading in that direction. I don't have to turn around to know that Jo is following me.

While we are walking, I notice the differences here. Right now I believe we are walking through what used to be the Seam. The houses are now much bigger than what they used to be. If you have never been in 12 before, you may think that we were rich here. To my right I see the Medow. I start thinking about the ol' times here, when I would go hunting with Catnip.

Im snapped out of my thoughts when Johanna says "I think I'll go visit Peeta in the Bakery, so you and Brainless can catch up. I'll see you later." and with that's she's walking through a big beautiful brick building that has a sign saying 'Mallark's Bakery'. I sign but am grateful for that. Once I see the entrance of the Victors Village, I start getting nervous. Once I find her house I knock, but is no answer, so I try again.

After thinking for a while, I realize that she must have moved in with Peeta. Old me would have been flipping out, but I don't love Katniss anymore. I have a new love now, and she came here with me. ( lol What a coincidence ) I only want her as my Hunting partner again, not as a lover.

When I knock on the door, I hear commotion inside. I brace myself for Katniss. When she opens the door, you could literally see her jaw drop. "Gale! What are you doing here?" I barely get past my shock to say " Catnip, it's been too long." When I open my arms for a hug, she latches herself onto me real quick. "Never do that to me again! I thought you abandonded twelve." she whispered. After I release her she invites me in.

Once I'm settled on the couch, she starts with the questions. Before she finishes her first sentence, I make a deal with her. "You ask a question, I answer, I ask a question you answer. Sound fair?" She only nods. "Great" I smile "You start"

"Where did you go after won?" She asked it so lightly, I'm surprised I heard it. "I went to District two. The President had a job there for me so I took it." She nods and offers a small smile. I smile back.

" Are you and Baker Boy still together?" I say this with a knowing smile. They obviously are, because this is his house she is in, but I want to see what she says. She blushes lightly and says "Yeah. We got back together 2 years ago. He recently proposed, and were doing the toasting next month.". I smile. It's good that her and Peeta got together. They keep each other happy.

When I think of Peeta and Katniss getting married, I can't help thinking about Jo. I may not have realized it before, but I like her. A lot. Maybe I even love her, but Jo doesn't seem like a girl who loves people.

"That's great Catnip. So am I aloud to bring a date to the toasting?" She then plasters a big playful smile on her face. "Now, whoever said you were invited?" I know she's kidding, because she is giggling like crazy. Just as I'm about to reply, the front door opens then closes. "Katniss, guess who came for a visit!" I hear Peeta shout. He must be talkin about Jo.

Peeta walks into the living room, with Johanna trailing behind him. "Hey Brainless, long time, no see!" Johanna starts laughing like a mad women. She looks at me and I join in too. They probably think we're crazy, but we keep laughing.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter! It was going to be a one shot, but I figured that I should make a story so I have things to do during the day ㈶0 Please tell me what you think. Have a good day everyone who read this! **

** ~Liv. €: ^_^**

**Ps See you next chapter €; ^.^**


End file.
